In an imprint apparatus, a wafer to be processed is held on a vacuum chuck provided on a substrate stage, a template with a pattern formed thereon through an imprint agent is pressed against the wafer, the imprint agent is cured, and the template is then released.
In the related art, however, excessive vacuum drawing of wafer with the vacuum chuck causes a defect when releasing the template. In contrast, if the vacuum chuck is made weaker, defects in releasing can be suppressed but the wafer is raised, which causes a vacuum error.